


one day.

by jeongmisamos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/F, this was absolutely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmisamos/pseuds/jeongmisamos
Summary: "one day ashore. ten years at sea. that's a steep price for what's been done."





	one day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely self-indulgent. i once thought about the ending scene from pirates of the caribbean: at world's end but samo so this is the result of that.
> 
> recommended song to listen to while reading is "one day" by hans zimmer. a beautiful piece that never fails to bring a tear to my eye.

_“And where we are bound...she cannot come. One day ashore. Ten years at sea.”_

The words echoed in her mind. Over and over. A constant reminder to make the one day she would have count.

//

Two swords stand buried in the sand, their blades meeting at a cross.

Momo situated herself against the rocks. She listened to the sound of the waves as they crashed against the shore. Watched as they retreated back and forth, always seeming to be in a never-ending battle with the shoreline. She let the saltiness of the ocean invade her senses. Closed her eyes as the sun warmed her cheeks.

She fixed her gaze on the horizon. The sun was going to set soon. 

The time she had left was fleeting.

Momo grabbed her boot and turned it over letting any contents that had managed to get inside fall to the earth (not that it mattered anyway, but still it was the principle of the matter). Pulling on the boot, Momo chuckled at the sudden realization that the one had gone missing.

“You know, I’ll be needing the other one.” Momo watched as Sana’s figure (and her missing boot) came into view.

She turned to face Sana. Smiled as she looked into her beaming brown eyes. Momo broke into a smile of her own as she listened to the laugh that spilled from Sana’s lips. Melodic. Honey filled - a laugh that was laced with years of love and adoration.

Momo had to push away the thought of the next time she would hear it.

“You’re going to have to take it from me.” Sana teased. Momo moved to readjust her position, placing herself on the rock opposite Sana. Momo placed her hand behind the back of Sana’s knee and grabbed the boot, pulling it off and landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Momo traced her lips against the side of Sana’s thigh. Placed a tender kiss to her knee. Every languid movement eliciting a soft gasp from the younger woman in response.

The words echoed in her mind once more. _One day ashore. Ten years at sea._

“The sun will be setting soon.” Momo turned upwards to look at Sana. She looked as Sana’s gaze fell to the horizon, a wistful smile forming on her lips. The _Flying Dutchman_ 's silhouette black against the orange sky.

Momo stood up from her sitting position and grabbed Sana’s hand. Intertwined their fingers together. She led her closer to the shore. Momo felt Sana’s gaze on her back as she approached the rock formation where a chest rested atop it.

She pulled off the cloth that covered the chest and revealed it to Sana. Breathed in deeply. Spoke the words that have always been true.

“This heart has always belonged to you,” Momo whispered. She collected the chest in her hands and turned to face Sana again. “Will you keep it safe?”

“Yes.” Sana replied. Momo looked on as Sana walked towards her. Listened as Sana repeated her answer once more, softer this time. “Yes.”

Momo let Sana take the chest from her hands. Without hesitation, Momo moved forward to close the distance between them. Closed her eyes as they rested their foreheads against one another’s. Swallowing the lump in her throat - Momo willed herself to walk away.

She didn’t get that far. 

Momo turned as Sana called out for her. The younger woman ran towards her, almost tripping over in the process. Momo caught her in her arms, pulled her close as Sana crashed their lips together. They kissed fervently. Momo commits this moment to memory, like all the others before it.

She brushed her thumb against Sana’s cheek and placed one last lingering kiss to Sana’s lips before pulling away.

“Keep a weather eye on the horizon.”

//

Sana kept her eye on the horizon. She watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ disappeared into the green flash.

//

_One day ashore. Ten years at sea._

//

**_ 20 Years Later _ **

Momo felt the warmth of the sun against her cheeks as the _Flying Dutchman_ resurfaced from amongst the waves.

She couldn’t quite explain it but she felt different. She felt free. She didn’t feel bound to anything. It was as if the weight of her duty had finally been lifted.

(This, Momo would later learn to be true.)

Her life was no longer eternally bound to the _Dutchman_. No longer would she have to wait ten years to feel the warmth of Sana’s embrace. Momo made every moment from that point forward count for she had the rest of her life to make up for the years in which she and Sana spent apart.

When Momo fell asleep that night, she had never felt more at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the blue bird site @ jeongmisamoyeon


End file.
